Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a laser device, an ignition system, and an internal combustion engine.
Background Art
Laser devices with laser crystal that resonates by optical pumping are expected to be applied to various kinds of fields including, for example, ignition systems, laser beam machines, and medical equipment.
For example, a laser ignition system that includes a laser device and a pump source with a plurality of surface emitting lasers is known in the art.
Moreover, an ignition system is known where a laser device includes at least one refractive device, the refractive device refracts at least some of pumping light, and the ignition system is integrated into the laser device.
However, it has proven difficult for conventional laser devices to achieve a high pumping efficiency.